


I Love Magic.

by Firedragondd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human Transformation, Human to Object Transformation, New Spells, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedragondd/pseuds/Firedragondd
Summary: Avery had been working on several new spells that would allow a person to control the sex drive and physical gender presentation of themself or someone else. Being less interested in having sex with someone, Avery was more interested in the control the spells would allow over others. The first thing Avery needed was a couple of people to test the spells on to make sure they worked properly. Avery decided to choose a couple of people from class.
Relationships: Slytherin OC/Gryffindor OC, Slytherin OC/Hufflepuff OC





	1. Setup and Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I (as the author) do NOT promote or condone any violence or nonconsensual actions. This is for entertainment only.
> 
> New Spells and what they do:
> 
> Imperium gaudens:  
> Allows the person casting the spell to control the target’s ability to orgasm. After casting the spell, the person may allow or prevent the target from orgasming simply by thinking, further they may also force the target to orgasm against their will. Finite Incantatem must be used by the person who cast the spell to stop the effects of this spell.
> 
> augere sexualitatis:  
> Causes the target to increase the intensity of their sexual drive in general and specifically towards a person they feel sexual attraction towards. This spell can be cast multiple times on the same target to cause a stronger effect. Finite Incantatem must be used by the person who cast the spell to stop the effects of this spell.
> 
> augere sexualitatis maxima:  
> Causes the same effects as augere sexualitatis but so intensely that the target will find and have sex with someone by any means necessary. The effect will be so strong that the target will continue having sex until they fall unconscious and will start again as soon as they are conscious again. Finite Incantatem must be used by the person who cast the spell to stop the effects of this spell.
> 
> genus commutatio:  
> Changes the physical gender appearance of the target, the target’s appearance will change to one of three appearances: Masculine, Androgynous, or Feminine. The person casting the spell must choose which of the three options they intend while casting the spell for the spell to take effect. This spell will change the target’s appearance to the masculine, androgynous, or feminine version of the target. The spell can change the target’s height, body shape, voice, hair, and internal/external organs. This spell will last until reversed by casting the spell again or by using Finite Incantatem.
> 
> genus commutatio imperium:  
> This spell works mostly the same as genus commutatio, with a few differences. This spell allows the person casting it to control the targets gender appearance and change it multiple times without having to continuously cast genus commutatio. This is useful for when you want to change the targets gender appearance multiple times in a short amount of time. This version also allows the person that cast the spell to control each aspect of the changes individually.
> 
> subfuror sexualitatis:  
> This spell allows the person casting it to steal the sexuality from a person and further allows the person casting the spell to steal the sexual energy from a person. The sexuality and sexual energy will be pulled out of the target in the form of a translucent vapor that behaves as a liquid and changes color between blue, red and purple. This vapor must be caught in a container or it will be reabsorbed by the target. If caught in a container, it may later be absorbed by someone else or by the person it was stolen from. The person that absorbs it (if different than the person it was stolen from) will gain the sexuality of the person it was stolen from and will increase their sexual energy.
> 
> patitur effusion:  
> Allows the target to absorb an object into themself, the object then becomes a part of the person until a counter spell is cast. The target will be able to feel with the object just like any other part of their body. If the object is “Alive” (a plant or animal) The absorbed object will feel everything but will be controlled by the person that absorbed it.

### The Plan:

Avery had been working on several new spells that would allow a person to control the sex drive and physical gender presentation of themself or someone else. Being less interested in having sex with someone, Avery was more interested in the control the spells would allow over others. The first thing Avery needed was a couple of people to test the spells on to make sure they worked properly. Avery decided to choose a couple of people from class.

“I found this on my desk” Avery said handing an envelope to a Slytherin student. “It must have been put there by mistake”.  
The Slytherin mumbled a bit taking the envelope and walking away.

“You’re welcome.” Avery mumbled after the Slytherin left.

Avery went to the next class, potions. Avery had been working on a cauldron of Elixir to Induce Euphoria. At the end of the class Avery put some of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria in a small glass vial. After leaving potions Avery laced a letter with the Elixir to Induce Euphoria and carefully placed the letter in an envelope. At the end of the next class Avery walked over to a Gryffindor student.  
“I was asked to deliver this letter to you with these instructions, do not open the letter until after the last class of the day has ended.” Avery said.

“Thanks.” The Gryffindor replied.

With the letters delivered Avery waited until that night. The letters instructed the two students to meet a friend at the Black Lake that night. Avery waited out of sight near the spot the students were to meet. When the two arrived Avery cast Stupefy on both of them leaving the two unconscious. Avery then transfigured each of them into a small stone before picking each of them up and putting them in a pocket and leaving. Avery had been planning this for a long time and already had a pace set up for them. 

**The Slytherin:**

Avery took one of the transfigured students out and reversed the transfiguration. When the Slytherin awoke, she found that she could not move or talk and started panicking before someone walked in behind her. The Slytherin was trying to struggle, trying to move, to turn and face this person. She was still frozen in place. The mysterious person reached around and took the Slytherin student’s wand before unfreezing her.

“Stand against that wall.” The mysterious person commanded in an unnaturally deep voice.

The Slytherin still panicking and still unable to speak stood up and walked over to the wall. The wall was smooth stone with two metal handlebars above head height and one long bar stretching all the way across the wall at ankle height.

“Turn around with your back against the wall and put your hands on the handlebars.” The mysterious person commanded in the same unnaturally deep voice.

The Slytherin student slowly did as instructed, she hesitated with every movement. When she finally had taken hold of the handlebars the mysterious person cast Incarcerous which tied the Slytherin student’s hands and wrists to the handlebars and tied her ankles to the lower bar then cast Obscuro to blindfold her. She tried screaming but was still unable to do so.   
The mysterious person walked over to the Slytherin and said “You are here for me to test new spells on, if you cooperate you will be released at the end. If you refuse to cooperate, well, you may not like what happens.”

The mysterious person walked out of the room leaving the Slytherin student terrified, alone, blindfolded, tied to a wall, helpless and still unable to speak. She could hear the door lock after her captor had left and she broke down crying just after the door closed.

**The Gryffindor:**

Avery took the other transfigured student out and reversed the transfiguration. When the Gryffindor student awoke, he found that he was frozen in place, face down on the floor and unable to speak. After a few moments he heard the door behind him open but was unable to turn to look for who was there. The unknown person reached around and took the Gryffindor student’s wand from the inside pocket of his cloak. The person behind him then unfroze him. The Gryffindor student spun around, standing up and charging at the unknown person. At about three steps away he fell to the floor again having been hit with Immobulus.

“I would recommend against doing that again, you could get hurt.” The unknown person said in an unnaturally high voice.

The unknown person cast Obscuro on the Gryffindor student before picking him up and tying him to the wall like the Slytherin student. 

The unknown person then unfroze him again and said “You are here so I can test my new spells, you will not be leaving. No one will find you here and there is no way for you to escape on your own.”  
The unknown person then walked out of the room leaving the Gryffindor student angry, scared, alone, blindfolded, tied to a wall and still unable to speak.

**The Missing Students:**

The next day Avery woke up and got ready for the day. At breakfast there was an announcement, two students were missing and if anyone had information, they should tell a teacher. Students started talking and rumors started spreading. One rumor was that the two had run away together which the Gryffindors denied and the Slytherins found offensive. The teachers searched the entire castle starting with the dorms and common rooms, after finding nothing in the castle they started searching the grounds. The teachers found evidence that the two students had left Hogwarts together. The teachers sent word to be on the lookout for the missing students. Eventually the teachers concluded that the students had simply decided to leave Hogwarts. As the school year ended and the students had not returned the search ended.


	2. The Fun.

### The Fun:

The mysterious person walked into the room where the Slytherin was still tied up.

“The teachers have decided that you ran away. They will not be looking for you” The mysterious person said in the same deep voice as before. “It is time we start.” 

The mysterious person walked over to her and removed her cloak before casting a nonverbal spell which sliced her clothes to pieces except her bra and underwear. The shreds of her clothes fell to the floor.

“I am going to let you talk now, if you start screaming or making a lot of noise, I will silence you again.” The mysterious person stated before casting a counter charm that allowed the Slytherin to speak.  
The mysterious person stepped back before casting a spell the Slytherin had never heard before.

“Imperium gaudens” The mysterious person said with a wave of a wand.

“What it the spell doing? I don’t feel anything happening.” The Slytherin said, fear in her voice.

“Do you feel it now?” The mysterious person asked.

“P-p-please s-s-stop.” She said as her eyes were rolling back and her knees gave out.

“We are just getting started and I can see this one is working perfectly”. The mysterious person said.

The mysterious person cast another spell that released her from the bindings. The Slytherin fell to the ground, a small puddle at her feet.

“I have other things to do, I will be back to check on you later.” The mysterious person said before closing the door and locking it.

The Unknown person walked into the room with the Gryffindor tied to the wall. 

“No one is looking for you, they said you ran away.” The unknown person said in the same unnaturally high voice.

The unknown person walked over and ripped the Gryffindor students cloak and overshirt off before casting a nonverbal spell that tore his clothes to pieces. The pieces of his clothes fell to the floor leaving him completely naked.

“I am going to let you talk but the only time you will do so is when I ask you a question. If you refuse to answer or if you talk without permission, I will silence you again.” The unknown person said before casting a counter charm.

The Gryffindor heard an unfamiliar spell being cast.

“Imperium gaudens” The unknown person said with the wave of a wand. “This is the first spell I am testing on you. You will either really like it or really hate it.”

“Did you even cast something, I don’t…” The Gryffindor’s attempted insult was cut off by his mouth dropping open and eyes rolling back.

A white fluid was squirting out onto the floor below him. The unknown person then cast another spell and let the Gryffindor collapse into the puddle he made.

“Augere sexualitatis” The unknown person cast three times on the Gryffindor.

The unknown person set a picture of the Slytherin on the floor near the Gryffindor before countering Obscuro which had been cast on him earlier and locking the door.

The mysterious person walked back into the room with the Slytherin who was sitting in a corner of the room terrified of what might soon happen.

“The third phase is being set up but before we can start that, I have a few more experiments for you.” The mysterious person said before casting the spells Immobulus and augere sexualitatis maxima.

The now frozen Slytherin began feeling a heat starting in her throat and groin which soon began expanding, she tried to move her hand to relieve herself of the heat but couldn’t. She tried struggling and trying to get anything to relieve her, she felt an itchy and tingling feeling between her legs and began panicking because it was so overwhelming that soon she would go crazy from it. Just before she would have surely gone crazy from the feeling the mysterious person cast the counter spell and the feeling faded away just before she was unfrozen.

“You might want to remember that I can let you feel both overwhelming pleasure and overwhelming displeasure from the same area.” The mysterious person said before casting Imperium gaudens on her again and leaving.

After leaving the room the mysterious person put on an invisibility cloak and opened both doors. The Gryffindor immediately ran into the room where the Slytherin was.

“You got out? How do we…” The Slytherin was cut off by the Gryffindor putting his hands on her throat and holding her against the wall until she was almost unconscious.

After the Gryffindor released her and she fell to the floor trying to catch her breath, he turned her facing down and got on his knees. Just before she could shout the Gryffindor had pulled her up to his groin and thrust in as far, as fast and as hard as he could. The Slytherin Screamed and tried weakly to fight him off but she was still trying to catch her breath. He flipped her over facing up now and continued thrusting in and out. Every time she got the strength to actually try to fight, he choked her until she was barely conscious. Every time she weakly struggled, he would thrust in harder. The Slytherin tried to talk to him but he was in such a daze that he couldn’t even think, it was only primal instinct. The Slytherin had no fight left at this point, she was so over stimulated that she had to focus just to breath and yet she got no pleasure from this.

“I decide when you get to orgasm” The mysterious person whispered to her. “I have something special planned for you and I need all that frustration building up in you.”

The mysterious person then cast augere sexualitatis maxima on her just before casting Finite Incantatem, Imperium gaudens and subfuror sexualitatis on the Gryffindor and capturing the vapor from the last spell in a glass vial.

Moments later the Slytherin hit the Gryffindor in the throat, knocking him to the ground. She then stood up standing directly over his groin before lowering herself then dropping on him, she forced his penis so far in that he started screaming in pain. She forced him up on the wall facing the wall where she was previously tied. The mysterious person saw this and cast a spell to tie him in place just before casting genus commutatio on both of them. Which changed the Gryffindor’s body to the female version of himself and changed the Slytherin’s body to the male version of herself. This did not stop the Slytherin. The Slytherin thrust straight into the Gryffindor and got so rough over the next fifteen minutes that the Gryffindor was unable to walk. Just as the Gryffindor thought things couldn’t get any worse the Slytherin broke the ropes holding the Gryffindor up. The Slytherin threw the Gryffindor to the floor and the Slytherin thrust straight down the Gryffindor’s throat with the same strength as before. The Gryffindor tried pushing the Slytherin off but the Slytherin responded by thrusting in all the way and not pulling out, just as this happened the mysterious person decided to let the Slytherin orgasm. With all of the buildup and being unable to orgasm before this the Slytherin had a continues stream going down the Gryffindors throat. The Slytherin decided to pull out just before the Gryffindor passed out. The Gryffindor was soaked before the Slytherin forced the Gryffindor’s legs apart and thrust back in. 

The fluids still streaming out inside the Gryffindor, when the Slytherin whispered “I don’t know if this spell lets you get pregnant, but I hope so. For all of what you did to me earlier, I hope this never ends.”  
The mysterious person then cast Finite Incantatem on the Slytherin which changed her body back to normal, before telling the Slytherin to stand up against the wall and tying her to the bars again. The unknown person picked up and put the Gryffindor back in the other room. The unknown person cast Immobulus on the Gryffindor remembering what the Slytherin had whispered. This would be a good test to see if someone under the effects of genus commutatio could get pregnant.

The mysterious person walked back into the room where the Slytherin was tied to the wall.

“You must be tired after all of that, I am going to bring you a couple of new ‘friends’ tomorrow. I need a replacement for the Gryffindor you almost killed today and a disposable extra for a new experiment” The mysterious person said. “You will want to get some sleep, today was just a warmup. You will need all your strength for tomorrow, I am going to push you until you break, figuratively or literally.”

The mysterious person walked back out and left for the night.


	3. Of New and Old

### The New Victims:

Avery went that night to find a couple of new victims. After a few hours, the new victims had been chosen. The first new victim was a seventh year Hufflepuff who was particularly shy and reserved, the second was a new seventh year Gryffindor. Avery apparated into the bedroom of the Hufflepuff who was at home for the summer. Avery cast silencio on her before she could wake up. Avery walked up to the head of the Hufflepuff’s bed and reached out to strangle her. Just when Avery’s hands were on the Hufflepuffs throat, she woke up. It was too late though, Avery already had a grip with both hands, was stronger and had silenced her before she woke up so she could not call for help. The Hufflepuff tried fighting but was already weakening from being strangled. Avery released her just before she lost consciousness and took a step back, the Hufflepuff was gasping for air and barely able to move. Just before she was able to try fighting again, Avery transfigured her into a small stone and put the Hufflepuff in a pocket before leaving.

Avery Apparated into the bedroom of the Gryffindor and again cast silencio. Avery walked next to the bed and cast incarcerous which caused the Gryffindor to wake up. The Gryffindor still silenced was unable to scream or call for help. He was terrified, unable to move or speak. Avery pulled back the bedsheet before casting a spell that sliced the Gryffindor’s clothes to pieces before casting immobulus. Avery then cut the bindings and used reducio to shrink him. The Gryffindor shrank to just over half the height of a pen. Avery picked him up and placed him in a small glass bottle before unfreezing him and replacing the lid of the bottle so he could not escape. Avery then left with no trace.

**The first experiment:**

The mysterious person took out the small stone before untransfiguring the Hufflepuff and restraining her as had been done with the Slytherin.

“I am going to allow you to speak but only if you answer my questions.” The mysterious person said before casting a counter spell. “Did you physically feel anything after I transfigured you?”

The Hufflepuff refused to answer so Avery asked again. The Hufflepuff still refused to answer.

“If you do not answer my questions, I will transfigure you back into that rock, I will chisel a symbol on the rock and I will then use Veritaserum to make you answer.” The mysterious person said getting annoyed.

“Yes” The Hufflepuff answered. “I could feel everything, but I couldn’t move.”

The Hufflepuff started crying and struggling against the ropes that tied her to the wall.

“Good, I will be sure to remember that. For now, I suggest you get a bit more rest. You are going to have a big day and you will need your energy.” The mysterious person said before silencing her again and leaving.

The next morning the mysterious person walked back into the room where the Slytherin was tied to the wall.

“I hope you got some sleep; I have an experiment that I am going to test on you before we start back with the stuff from yesterday.” The mysterious person said.

The mysterious person took out the glass bottle with a naked Gryffindor, removed the lid and took out the Gryffindor. The mysterious person cast a transfiguration spell on the Gryffindor that turned him into an adjustable size strap on.

The other ‘friend’ I brought here for you said that when transfigured, you do feel everything. In that case, This Gryffindor will feel what it is like to be a strap on.” The mysterious person said.

The mysterious person picked up the strap on made from a Gryffindor and attached it to the Slytherin before casting patitur effusion.

“With that spell, you will now also be able to feel everything from the strap on because it is now a part of you. It is still rubber and plastic, but it has been absorbed by your body.” The mysterious person explained. “You can also change the length of it by thinking.”

**The limit and how to break it:**

“It’s time. I have a new toy for you today. From you almost killing the other Gryffindor, I realized that I should start you off a bit slower.” The mysterious person said.

The mysterious person cast augere sexualitatis twice on the Slytherin before walking out of the room. The mysterious person walked into the room where the Hufflepuff was tied to the wall.

“I have a ‘friend’ who is really looking forward to meeting you but before I introduce you, we have a couple of problems to solve.” The mysterious person said.

The Hufflepuff was unable to respond as she had been silenced earlier but she tried to struggle against her restraints. The mysterious person cast a nonverbal spell that sliced all her clothes off except her underwear and her bra. The Hufflepuff tried to shriek and started struggling harder against her restraints.

“You will wish you had not wasted that energy on a pointless struggle.” The mysterious person said before casting Immobulus on her and cutting the ropes that tied her to the wall.

The mysterious person covered the Hufflepuff’s face, so she was unable to see and carried her into the room where the Slytherin was still tied to the wall. The mysterious person put the Hufflepuff on the floor face down before putting on an invisibility cloak. The mysterious person then cast genus commutatio imperium a variant of genus commutatio on the Slytherin before casting a spell that released the Slytherin and a spell that unfroze the Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff pushed herself up and moved to a corner of the room, she started crying and trying to scream. The Slytherin walked over and put her hands on the Hufflepuff’s shoulders. Thinking the Slytherin was trying to comfort her, she looked up at the Slytherin but did not push the Slytherin’s hands away. The Slytherin slowly moved her hands closer to the throat of the Hufflepuff and just when the Hufflepuff was about to push the Slytherin away, she struck. The Slytherin grabbed the Hufflepuff by the throat forcing her against the wall before throwing her to the floor. The Slytherin punched the Hufflepuff in the throat knocking the air out of her. 

Just as the Hufflepuff caught her breath, the Slytherin thrust the strap on all the way down her throat. The Slytherin remembered what the mysterious person said about controlling the length of the strap on and decided to start the fun with the Hufflepuff early. The Slytherin made the strap on start extending and contracting while it was still down the throat of the Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff was panicking, she was unable to breathe. The Hufflepuff was trying to fight but was growing weaker by the second. She was being choked by someone using a strap on and worse than that, the strap on was having sex with her without the other person moving. The Hufflepuff was just about to faint when the Slytherin pulled out. The Hufflepuff, now gasping for air was too weak to fight when the Slytherin pulled her over to the metal bar along the wall and used pieces of the rope that had been used to restrain her to tie the ankles of the Hufflepuff to the bar with her legs spread apart. The Slytherin then took another piece of rope and tied the Hufflepuff’s arms behind her back.

The Slytherin then grabbed the Hufflepuff’s head with a hand on each side and before the Hufflepuff could react, the Slytherin thrust back down her throat. The Hufflepuff started thinking about the humiliation if this were how she died if she actually choked to death on a strap on. The Hufflepuff passed out after a couple minutes and the Slytherin pulled out again. The Slytherin moved down between the Hufflepuff’s tied legs. The Slytherin removed the Hufflepuff’s Underwear and bra. The mysterious person quietly unsilenced the Hufflepuff. Just after the Hufflepuff regained consciousness the Slytherin thrust in as hard, as far and as rough as possible between her legs. The Hufflepuff screamed in shock, pain and pleasure. The Mysterious person cast Imperium gaudens on the Slytherin again before changing her body without her realizing. As the Slytherin was thrusting roughly in and out of the Hufflepuff, the Slytherin did not notice that the strap on had been changed to an actual working penis. After about an hour and a half of the Slytherin beating and bruising the Hufflepuff’s groin, the Slytherin decided to change it up a bit. The Slytherin went back up to the Hufflepuff’s face. The Hufflepuff begged the Slytherin to stop, she pleaded with the Slytherin to stop. The Slytherin quickly got annoyed and with the Hufflepuff still talking the Slytherin thrust in again and was just as rough with the Hufflepuff’s mouth and throat as with her groin. About half an hour in, the mysterious person decided to let the Slytherin know that the strap on had been changed so the mysterious person waited until the Slytherin had thrust all the way in, then made the Slytherin start orgasming. The Slytherin started releasing a stream down the throat and into the stomach of the Hufflepuff. The Slytherin pulled out and went back down to the Hufflepuff’s groin and started back but was unable to orgasm.

“We want this one to last more than a day and you already got one person pregnant. If you want to orgasm you will have to go for her mouth.” The mysterious person whispered to the Slytherin.  
‘You mean the Gryffindor that thought he could…” The Slytherin was interrupted.

“Yes, it turns out people under the effects of the spell who could not normally get someone pregnant can get them pregnant and people under the effects of the spell that could not normally get pregnant can, quite easily get pregnant.” The mysterious person responded.

The Slytherin got angry after being told not to get the Hufflepuff pregnant on the first day and decided to take that anger out on the Hufflepuff’s face. The Slytherin grabbed the Hufflepuff’s head again and lifted it before thrusting in and slamming her head to the floor and slamming down on top of her face. Every time the Slytherin thrust in a stream was released in the mouth and down the throat of the Hufflepuff almost drowning her each time. The Slytherin did this repeatedly so the mysterious person cast spongify to soften the ground where the Hufflepuff’s head was landing. The Slytherin continued this for the rest of the day.

“That is all for today. Time to say goodnight.” The mysterious person said. “You can have more fun tomorrow, but I have to fix the Hufflepuff, so you have someone to play with tomorrow and I need to question the Gryffindor that is right now your penis.”

The Slytherin ignored the mysterious person. The mysterious person cast immobulus on the Slytherin before picking up the Hufflepuff and carrying her back to the room she was tied up in earlier. The Hufflepuff was soaked from head to toe, was gasping for air after being nearly drown multiple times, couldn’t move because of the pain in her groin and couldn’t talk because of how rough the Slytherin had been. The mysterious person tied her up and noticed she had a bloody nose from one of the times the Slytherin slammed down onto her face. The mysterious person cast several healing spells which were mostly effective. The Hufflepuff was still unable to walk from the pain. The mysterious person walked back into the room with the Slytherin and changed the penis back to a strap on then removed the strap on before casting Finite Incantatem. The mysterious person then commanded the Slytherin to stand up against the wall before tying her to it again. The mysterious person set the strap on, on the ground and untransfigured it back into the Gryffindor before picking him up and placing him in a glass jar.

“I am going to ask you questions, you will answer them, or I will use Veritaserum on you before I transfigure you back into that strap on and leave you in that form.” The mysterious person said. “My first question is, what did you feel after you were turned into an object?”

“I could feel the texture of the plastic and rubber, I felt trapped, I couldn’t move. It felt like my skin was made of plastic and rubber without being able to move. Everything was extremely sensitive” The trapped Gryffindor said.

“After being put on the Slytherin but before you were used, did you feel any different then before?” The mysterious person asked.

“I felt the straps reaching around behind her, I felt where the base was against her skin. It felt like I was a piece of clothing she was wearing.” The Gryffindor answered.

“After you were fused with her body, what did it feel like, and what did it feel like to be used as a strap on?” The mysterious person asked.

“Being fused with her felt really weird, I could feel the heat in her, I could feel everything that was physically going on inside of her. Being used like that was so confusing, it felt wrong. When she thrust me down the Hufflepuff’s throat I was hit with a wave of both pleasure and horror and that was before she started stretching and compressing me. Then when she moved down to the Hufflepuff’s groin and I was thrust what felt like face first inside her so roughly that I wanted to both scream and orgasm at the same time but was unable to do either.” The Gryffindor explained.

“What did it feel like when you were transformed into an actual working penis attached to her and what did it feel like to be used after that?” The mysterious person asked.

“I felt the change as the skin grew over me and it felt like someone had thrust all the way through up my butt and out my mouth as the rubber and plastic was changed and a hole was opened through the middle of me. After the change, every time she thrust in it felt like she was thrusting into me, but it got worse when the Slytherin started orgasming. Every time that happened it felt like boiling liquid was being shot through me and I felt like I was drowning in it, but I couldn’t breathe because I didn’t have lungs. Also, even when the Slytherin was orgasming, I couldn’t.” The Gryffindor answered.

“Thank you for answering my questions, I have no further use for you other than as a changeable toy.” The mysterious person said before taking him back out and transfiguring him back into a strap on.


	4. When Prey Becomes Predator

### When prey becomes predator:

The next day the mysterious person again walked into the room where the Slytherin was tied up. The sound of the door opening woke the Slytherin. The mysterious person cast augere sexualitatis twice on the Slytherin before casting Immobulus on her and cutting the rope that restrained her. The Slytherin fell face first to the ground. The mysterious person left the room with the door open knowing the Slytherin was unable to move but would try to escape anyway. 

The mysterious person walked into the room with the Hufflepuff causing her to wake. The mysterious person cast Muffliato on the Hufflepuff so she would be unable to hear what other spells were cast on her. The mysterious person proceeded to cast augere sexualitatis maxima, genus commutatio imperium, and Immobulus on the Hufflepuff before cutting the ropes and carrying her into the room with the Slytherin. The mysterious person removed the Muffliato spell from the Hufflepuff and put the strap on back on the Slytherin before unfreezing her while leaving the Hufflepuff frozen. The Slytherin pushed the Hufflepuff’s legs apart before picking up from the day before. She thrust in so hard that the Hufflepuff was pushed back over a foot. The mysterious person quietly cast Imperium gaudens on both of them before unfreezing the Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff waited until the Slytherin had thrust all the way in before flipping over, throwing the Slytherin to the floor and putting both hands at the Slytherin’s throat and choking her.

“I am going to do to you everything you did to me, and more.” The Hufflepuff whispered as she choked the Slytherin.  
The Slytherin passed out and the Hufflepuff let go of her throat. The Hufflepuff tied the Slytherin’s legs apart and tied her arms behind her back. Just after the Slytherin woke up again the Hufflepuff took the strap on off of the Slytherin and put it on herself. The mysterious person cast patitur effusion on the Hufflepuff and the strap on fused to her and became a part of her body. The Hufflepuff did not notice and instead thrust it down the Slytherin’s throat.

“How does it feel?” The Hufflepuff whispered. “How do you like being choked by a strap on?”

The Hufflepuff waited until the Slytherin stopped struggling before pulling out. The Slytherin gasped, trying to catch her breath but the Hufflepuff was not done yet. The Hufflepuff turned facing down the Slytherin’s body and held her body to the floor by her throat. During this, the mysterious person decided to allow the Hufflepuff the same experience as the Slytherin had and turned the strap on that the Hufflepuff had into a real working penis. Every time the Hufflepuff thrust in she squeezed the Slytherin’s Throat tighter choking the Slytherin. The Hufflepuff would only release for a few seconds so the Slytherin could not pass out again. After getting board with that the Hufflepuff decided to explore the Slytherin’s body a bit. The Hufflepuff started using the Slytherin’s breasts to pleasure herself. After a few minutes a stream of fluid shot from the Hufflepuff which gave the Hufflepuff an idea. The Hufflepuff used the Slytherin’s throat until just before orgasming when the Hufflepuff pulled out and put the tip of the penis to the Slytherin’s nose. The Hufflepuff sent a stream of fluid up the Slytherin’s nose. The Hufflepuff did this again on the other side before moving to the ears. After flooding the Slytherin’s nose and ears multiple times, the Hufflepuff decided to finish the entire face. The Hufflepuff waited until just before orgasming then forced the Slytherin’s eye open and shooting a stream of fluid into her eye then closed the Slytherin’s eye and held it closed while doing the same to her other eye. The Hufflepuff did this multiple times and let the fluid dry on her eyes which acted like glue. The Slytherin was unable to open her eyes. The Hufflepuff went back to using the Slytherin’s breasts to pleasure herself. By the time the Hufflepuff was done the Slytherin’s face and chest were soaked and her breasts were bruised all over so much that it hurt when she tried to breathe. The Hufflepuff continued exploring and decided to, without any warning do like the Slytherin had done and thrust as hard, as far and as fast as possible into the Slytherin’s groin. The Slytherin screamed from shock, pain and a bit of pleasure. The Hufflepuff just smiled and continued roughly thrusting in and out, the Slytherin screaming each time only encouraged the Hufflepuff to continue. The Slytherin started sobbing and begging for the Hufflepuff to stop, she didn’t want to end up in the same situation she put the first Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff remembered begging the Slytherin to stop and what happened because of it so the Hufflepuff not only continued but started getting rougher. The Hufflepuff was taking out all of the anger from the day before on the Slytherin that caused the anger. 

About an hour later the Hufflepuff realized the one place the Slytherin missed. The Hufflepuff thrust down the Slytherin’s Throat and waited until she passed out. The mysterious person, realizing what was happening conjured a square metal table in the middle of the room. The Hufflepuff picked the Slytherin up and tied her to the table face down. When the Slytherin woke up again she must have also realized what was about to happen because she started begging the Hufflepuff not do to it. The Hufflepuff ignored her and thrust in all the way up her butt. The Slytherin screamed even louder than before and started thrashing around trying to escape which only tired her out even more. The Hufflepuff pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in again. The Slytherin was so stimulated but was unable to orgasm and knew exactly why, meanwhile the Hufflepuff started a stream of fluid inside of her, she could feel herself filling up inside, she felt like she was going to explode from being flooded like this. The mysterious person cast a spell that removed the strap on from the Hufflepuff while leaving the working penis. The mysterious person enchanted the strap on to continue thrusting in and out of the Slytherin’s butt. The Hufflepuff moved back to the Slytherin’s mouth and throat. The Hufflepuff just thrust down her throat and started flooding her again. The Slytherin realized what was happening and knew there was no way she could stop it. She had a Hufflepuff using her throat to pleasure herself and she had an enchanted strap on that was a transfigured student forcing itself deeper and deeper up her butt and getting longer each time.

“I think it’s time to end this. I hope you enjoy the next nine months because once it is over, I will be back and I will do all this and more next time.” The Hufflepuff whispered to the Slytherin.

The Hufflepuff pulled out and walked down to the other end of the Slytherin. The Slytherin, gasping for breath again started pleading and begging again while crying.

“Let me guess, you regret what you did to me. You want to apologize and maybe make some sort of deal now. I am not interested. I am going to make you suffer. Every nine months I will find you and every nine months this will happen.” The Hufflepuff said.

The Hufflepuff stood between the Slytherin’s legs and grabbed the Slytherin at her waist. The Hufflepuff thrust forward as hard as possible while pulling the Slytherin back. The Slytherin gasped as she felt it happen and resigned. The Hufflepuff started flooding the Slytherin. The Slytherin knew what was happening and gave up on fighting. The Hufflepuff pulled back out after a few minutes.

“If we ever get out of here, I will take you and keep you for myself. Your life will be this day on repeat forever.” The Hufflepuff said.

The Mysterious person cast Immobulus and Finite Incantatem on the Hufflepuff before picking her up and carrying her back to her room and tying her to the wall again. The Mysterious person walked back into the room with the Slytherin.

“I am going to leave you like this, no point in untying you just to tie you up again.” The mysterious person said. “I guess you now know what it was like for that first Gryffindor.”

The mysterious person took the strap on and put it in a small wooden box in the hallway and locked the box.

**Temporary ending?**

The next morning the mysterious person walked into the room where the Hufflepuff was tied to the wall.

“If I were to put you in the room with the Slytherin and give you full control over yourself and her, what would you do?” The mysterious person asked.

“How long would I have?” The Hufflepuff asked.

“Forever, everything here would be under your control. The only condition in this hypothetical scenario is, you never get to leave.” The mysterious person responded.

“Everything that I did to her yesterday, I would do that again, every day. Is there a scenario where I get released?” The Hufflepuff answered.

“No.” The mysterious person responded. “The options are I give you control, or I give the Slytherin control.”

“Do I get my wand back and will you teach me how to cast those spells?” The Hufflepuff asked.

“You will get your wand back and I will teach you the spells. I should point out that the entire structure here has very powerful enchantments on it, if you try to break out the enchantment will stun and silence you and release the Slytherin, there is also a memory charm here that makes you forget everything that happened here if you somehow manage to escape. You also can not apparate out, there are also spells that prevent this place from being discovered and it is underground so there is no other way out.” The mysterious person informed her.

“I accept, when do we start?” The Hufflepuff asked.

“I need to get a couple of people for you to practice on. For now, I will set you up with the Slytherin and we can start practice tomorrow.” The mysterious person responded.

The mysterious person quietly cast augere sexualitatis maxima on the Hufflepuff. The mysterious person then cast genus commutatio imperium on the Hufflepuff making a working penis grow out of her. The mysterious person quickly cut the ropes and took the Hufflepuff into the room with the Slytherin. The mysterious person closed and locked the door to the room where the Hufflepuff and Slytherin were and left to find a couple of people for the Hufflepuff to practice on. After seeing a perfect couple for the Hufflepuff to practice on, the mysterious person took them both to another room in the underground structure. This room had two metal poles towards the center of the room but spaced apart, it also had a metal table built into the floor and four metal bars which curved twice to be a bit lower on one side built into one wall. One of the bars was roughly neck level, one was roughly chest level, one was roughly waist level, and one was ankle level. The mysterious person tied each of them to one of the poles near the center of the room then used a spell to silence them and one that shredded their clothes. The mysterious person left these two and went back to check on the Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Hufflepuff had apparently used the Slytherin’s mouth and throat again if her gaging was any indication but now the Hufflepuff was down in the Slytherin’s groin flooding her again. The mysterious person waited a few minutes before going in, casting Immobulus and Finite Incantatem on the Hufflepuff and carried her back to her room and tied her up again before unfreezing her.

“I have the people you will be practicing on. We will be starting in the morning” The mysterious person said.

The next morning the mysterious person went in, untied the Hufflepuff and took her to the room with the people for her to test the new spells on.

“The first one you will be learning is Imperium gaudens. This is the spell that allowed me to prevent the Slytherin from getting you pregnant the first day. This spell allows you to control the target’s orgasms. You can prevent them from orgasming, or you can force them to orgasm or anything in between.”

The mysterious person cast the spell on the female test subject, a minute later she was standing in a puddle. The Hufflepuff attempted to cast the spell but messed up the hand motion. The mysterious person showed the Hufflepuff the hand motion again by casting it on her without her knowing that the spell had actually been cast. The Hufflepuff tried casting the spell again and succeeded in casting it on the male test subject.

“Now that you have cast it, think and make him orgasm.” The mysterious person instructed her.

A minute later his legs were soaked.

“The next on is a bit more difficult. This one allows you to change the target’s body between a male, female, or androgynous body. This will change the target’s hair, body shape, height, voice, and internal/external organs. Yes, even those organs.” The mysterious person said “genus commutatio. For this spell you must concentrate on how you want to change the target.”

The mysterious person cast the spell on the female test subject and changed her body to a male version of herself. The Hufflepuff took four tries and succeeded on the fourth try. She got better transfiguring the two test subjects back.

“Good. You are learning quickly. The next spell is subfuror sexualitatis. This spell allows you to steal the sexual energy from the target. The spell changes the sexual energy into a vapor which must be caught in a container or it will be reabsorbed by the target.” The mysterious person explained.

The mysterious person cast the spell on the male test subject this time and caught the vapor in a small glass jar. The Hufflepuff cast the spell correctly on the first try and caught the vapor in a glass vial.  
“That is pure sexual energy. If you absorb it, it will add all that energy to you.” The mysterious person said.

The mysterious person released the vapor back to the test subject. The Hufflepuff did the same.

“The next spell is augere sexualitatis. This spell increases the sex drive of the target. This spell can be cast multiple times on the same person if you want to increase the effect.” The mysterious person explained. “For this spell I suggest we move them so we can make sure it works.”

The mysterious person froze the two test subjects and moved the female test subject to the back wall with the four metal bars. The mysterious person tied her wrists, her ancles, and her throat to the bars with her facing the wall so her back was to the room. The mysterious person moved the male test subject and set him against the wall next to the female test subject. The mysterious person then cast a shield spell that the test subjects would be unable to get through to make sure they were contained before unfreezing them. With the Hufflepuff watching the mysterious person cast augere sexualitatis on the male test subject three times. A minute later the male test subject thrust inside the female test subject without warning. The mysterious person countered the spell so the Hufflepuff could try. The Hufflepuff cast the spell five times before the mysterious person stopped her. The male test subject reached around in front of and grabbed the female test subject in her groin before thrusting in while pulling himself forward into her. The mysterious person countered the spell again before freezing them, moving them back to the poles and tying them up again.

“Just add maxima to the last spell when you want it to be really powerful. The second to last spell is patitur effusion. This is the spell that I used to make that strap on an actual part of your body.” The mysterious person stated. “This spell allows both living and nonliving things to be absorbed into the target’s body and become a part of them.”

The mysterious person went and got the strap on.

“To make sure this spell works, I will demonstrate it on you. After I counter the spell, you will then cast the spell on yourself. That way you will know if it worked.” The mysterious person said.

The mysterious person put the strap on, on the Hufflepuff and cast the spell. The mysterious person waited a few minutes before countering the spell. The Hufflepuff gulped as if saying “I hope this works.” And cast the spell on herself. After the Hufflepuff felt the strap on be absorbed as part of her body she looked down, hesitated, and countered the spell. The mysterious person removed the strap on and locked it back in the wooden box.

“The last spell is a lot like one of the ones you learned earlier. genus commutatio imperium. This one allows you to change the target’s body between a male, female, or androgynous body. This allows you to change the target’s hair, body shape, height, voice, and internal/external organs. Yes, even those organs. Each individually and allows you to do so multiple times without having to keep casting the spell.” The mysterious person explained. “I will show you by casting it on you so you can feel the changes. After that I will counter it and you will test it on one of the test subjects.”

The Hufflepuff began to protest but the mysterious person had already started casting the spell. After the mysterious person cast the spell the Hufflepuff spontaneously grew a penis, and her breasts shrank into her chest. A minute later she was changed back to normal, and the mysterious person countered the spell. The Hufflepuff cast the spell on the male test subject. The male test subject lost his penis and grew large breasts, and he shrank in height. A minute later he changed back.

“That is all of the spells. I am going to put you back in your room for tonight and after I release you tomorrow, I will leave. I may drop in once in a while and maybe leave a gift or two.” The mysterious person said. “That strap on is still enchanted and will do whatever you want, also there two are here for you to use if you want.”

The mysterious person froze the Hufflepuff, took her wand, carried her to her room, and tied her up. The mysterious person unfroze the Hufflepuff before leaving the room and locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (as the author) do NOT promote or condone any violence or nonconsensual actions. This is for entertainment only.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters are 7th years at Hogwarts and are 18+.


End file.
